Miseerable at Best songfic
by supersnuffy
Summary: An Alice/Hatter oneshot songfic where they think about that one person they can't forget.


AN: Hey, this is a short story about Alice and the Hatter's relationship, one of my favourite ships ever now. R+R and you might see more of these as I have an idea for a story :'D

* * *

_Katie, don't cry, I know  
You're trying your hardest  
And the hardest part is letting go  
Of the nights we shared  
Ocala is calling and you know it's haunting  
But compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright  
And when we look to the sky, it's not mine, but I want it so_

Since Alice and the days of the Red Queen's reign had gone, the Mad Hatter had not had much to think of except those days. Week after week he threw parties, remained his strangely mad self, but inside something felt wrong. He didn't notice it, not on a conscious level anyway, he just saw it as an illness. Yes, maybe he was ill. Mercury Poisoning would be one possible reason that he was ill, and a very possible reason it was – he'd spent most of his days in his workshop, hat after hat but for no particular reason and for a model who wasn't even there. Yes, an illness... an illness with but one cure, the young girl named Alice Kingsleigh.

_Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there and)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(While across the room he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, she'll say yes_

Alice looked up as Hamish walked towards her, a slightly malevolent grin on his face as he took her hand. Her own face remained as hard as stone as she linked hands with him and followed him in the dance. She didn't dream much anymore, and when she did, she had nightmares of Wonderland. No, not really of the place, but of things that could happen to the people, the inhabitants – her friends.

Especially the Hatter.

Tarrant Hightopp.

She'd never forget. She hadn't stopped remembering, he was always there, bright green mood-ring eyes and a shock of orange hair. What hurt her most is the memory she had been left with, the crestfallen look, hopeless as she faded away before his eyes. She could remember his grins, that gap-toothed laugh, but always at the front of her mind, a look of pain.

One day, she was going to see that smile again and it would replace that sad-eyed look for good.

Even as she looked at her fiancée, staring at her with lust-hungry eyes, she could not think of anything but wonderland, and how she could possibly get back there.

_Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best_

**You'll not remember me.**

She couldn't forget the words he spoke. Of course she would remember him...what had put the idea in his head that she wouldn't? Who could possibly forget the garish outfit, the tall hat she had even slept in at one point, his crazy hair to match his crazy personality? She heaved a sigh and pulled away from Hamish, feigning dizziness as she stood outside, leaning on the railings.

_You're all that I hoped to find  
In every single way  
And everything I would give  
Is everything you couldn't take  
Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away_  
_And the hardest part of living  
Is just taking breaths to stay_

_Cause I know I'm good for something  
I just haven't found it yet  
And I need it_

The Hatter took a sip from his tea, looking up at the sky. It was clouding over, but it wouldn't rain, the Cheshire Cat usually took refuge under their table when it was to rain. He double checked. Nope, no cat, just a lot of broken teapots that had been swiftly swept under the tablecloth.

He had often wondered about going up to the real world himself – after all, Alice had done it, hadn't she? Yet at the same time, his brain was telling him that it would be a stupid idea. He'd have to make himself look normal, for a start – what was normal, anyway? And on that note, what were cows? He'd heard Alice mention something about cows once, something to do with milk as well.

The memory of her voice made him sigh.

_  
Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you but  
Oh, without you I'll be miserable at best...  
_

He closed his eyes and removed his hat, staring at the wall of his cramped room. He hadn't much to remember her by, but her beautiful face was burned into his mind for as long as he lived. He finally realised where the hole was and why it was there.

It was in his heart, and Alice had stabbed it through with her words when she said she was leaving.

She would have forgotten him by now.


End file.
